Time Agent
Story Time Agent is about a guy called Agent Liam who doesn’t quite know who he is. He and his team fight creatures from out of space that all seem to want Liam. ''Liam can only remember the past year of his life and although he still has intelligence, he can’t remember where he gets it from. He’s bought a house with stolen money and is keeping hidden from the police. ''The code on Liam’s computer can still not be cracked. It consists of many “649”s with the word MORTIS at the end of the code. Can the team crack the code? (From The Official Website) Continuity Time Agent is not a direct spin-off to any of Treacy's other fan-films, although there are many strong hints that the series is based on Doctor Who, with a definite Torchwood feel to it. There is a running mystery to the series, as Liam can only remember the previous year of his life, but nothing before or after. In the season finale, it is hinted that a Fob Watch and The TARDIS hold the answers to Liam's identity, but the season concluded with a cliffhanger without resolving anything along those lines. Billy Treacy and Jaime Carroll also work together for Treacy's Doctor Poo series three finale, entitled The Final Stand. This episode is still yet to be released. Production Billy Treacy wrote much of the series six episodes, with the series finale being written by Jaime Carroll. Insight into the production of the series was provided by Treacy in a series of videos uploaded to Youtube. The series will be released on DVD. Work on Season Two has already commenced. The series is still in the writing stage of production at the moment. Cast Agent Liam - Billy Treacy (series 1-2)a time agent that can only remember a year of his life. was the last companion to the doctor Ben - Harry Williams(series 1-2)a time agent second in command after liam. Dan - Sebby Treacy(series 1-2) a cyborg, used to be human but badly injured then turned into a cyborg. the orignal was killed by Mortis, Danny(deceased) /bob the alien - Matthew Williams(series 1-memoirs of the lost) a time agent, joined the team in 'agent liam' / bob is a 'replacement member for danny who died at the end of series 1. Agent Mortis - Jaime Carroll(series 1-TBA)a time agent, used to be friends with liam but was then sealed in a code by the time agency last seen fighting flower aliens ALIENS: the flower aliens: resembles the band in the cantiana in star wars, the main alien of the series. seen in every episode apart from 1 and 4 (mentioed in episode 1) the chains saws: From the planet slice they have chainsaws for arms and not very nice. only seen in series 1 episode 1 (may return......) The spoof lord: not much is known about him except he wants liams fobwatch. he is seen in series 1 episode 2 and 6 The flies: robot flies that serve the spoof lord. seen in series 1 episode 2 and 6 The dominant ones: they are the female flower aliens. seen in series 1 episode 5 and 6 the leader: king of the flower aliens. he is in series 1 episode 3 Productions |- |} Episode titles may be changed at a later date... Links http://www.freewebs.com/nimrod7 Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film